


Visit the playboy once just to visit him again

by xiaolianhua



Series: Playboy AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, idol!jongdae, playboy model!xiumin, side character baekhyun and chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Jongdae, Korea's top vocalist and nation's heartthrob was pulled into a nasty public breakup when his ex-boyfriend was caught cheating. Jongdae needs help to tend his broken heart and get past the anger and Xiumin is ready to give it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Playboy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619416
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Visit the playboy once just to visit him again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyoficeandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/gifts).



> This is based loosely on this prompt that was posted on twitter [ BREAKING NEWS: South Korea's Vocalist Kim Jongdae was spotted inside the house of Playboy Model Kim Minseok during the holiday season! ](https://twitter.com/melodyofxiudae/status/1201495705359020033)
> 
> We were chatting on twitter and I ended up writing this up. It's quickly written, un-betaed and I'm sorry for the lack of actual plot or reason for it.

It was supposed to stay as a one time only -thing. 

Jongdae was angry, he was beyond angry at the way his long-time boyfriend had cheated on him while he had been on Asian wide tour. It apparently wasn’t the first time either if he was to believe the tabloids and talks on social media. His fans had caught the ex out with different men often and when Jongdae had asked him, they were all just his school buddies or work mates, nothing else and he had believed it because who doesn’t trust their partner? Especially after all the years they had been together hiding and then out in open for last year when the tabloids caught them on a date holding hands. 

But he had been so wrong and when the tabloids released the rumors of bending breakup of Korean top vocalist, his now ex didn’t waste a moment to confirm it. He kept badmouthing Jongdae in the media and some of it trended before Jongdae’s agency stepped in and cleared most of them away. Jongdae still ended up losing fans because of the scandal.

So Jongdae, in the emotional stage and having had one too many said yes, when his producer/friend Chanyeol suggested meeting up with Xiumin, the famous playboy model for a night to get the feelings out. He accepted the number and the next day after some soju to help with his throbbing hungover and hurting heart he called the man. 

Meeting at his apartment would be disastrous with the amount of fans and media swarming around but he couldn’t drive anywhere in this stage either. They agreed that Xiumin would park in the underground parking lot and Chanyeol would come to get him downstairs. From the outside it would look like Jongdae was continuing his work with the producer and trying to get over the break up by burying himself in the work. Xiumin would drive them around, dropping Chanyeol off and they would continue together for the night. 

Everything had been going by the plan until Jongdae stepped into Xiumin’s apartment. The walls covered in editorials and his photos from different photoshoots, less or more nude. His eyes took in the curves and sharp edges, the elegant poses the man had as he walked along the hallway towards the living area. And the idea of having a quick fuck to vent out the anger was thrown away from the window. The man was gorgeous - exciting and dangerous and Jongdae couldn’t wait to taste him. 

“Something to drink, beer, wine, soju?”

“Huh? Ah, whatever’s fine,” Jongdae mumbled and glanced over at the other man. The model was wearing black shirt, top buttons opened and spread wide to view his necklaces on pale skin. Jongdae’s eyes were drawn at the silver dagger dangling from a slim chain. He wondered briefly why the other would wear such a thing, was it a warning? Would this be the final blow to his career? Jongdae decided that he didn’t care - too angry and too disappointed to think about his public image or career at this moment. He let his eyes continue the slide down the model’s slim body.

The fitting shirt was tucked in tight leather pants from the front, exposing the ringed belt buckle pulling attention to the crotch area. Snapping his eyes back up, Jongdae looked at the model’s eyes. The eyes were rimmed with kohl with a brush of bronze shimmering eye shadow emphasizing the feline shape – a look more suitable on the pages of a magazine or in an elusive nightclub than a regular Sunday evening.

“Um.. Xiumin, right?” He started, looking at the other man, “This is purely confidential, I can’t afford this leaking to the media.”

“Yeah, I know.” Xiumin said as he handed a glass of red wine to Jongdae with a smile, “it won’t. It wouldn’t do good for my career either.”

“And it’s just a one-time thing.” Jongdae confirmed, tasting the wine. He was tipsy already, having drunk straight for a couple days but the wine tasted good and he was still thinking relatively straight.

Xiumin looked over the other, letting his eyes swipe over his lithe body before staring directly into his eyes as he sipped his wine and licked a stray drop off his lips, “if you want it to be.”

The sultry tone didn’t let lost in Jongdae’s mind nor did the blatant flirt. The vocalist hummed, finishing his glass of wine before plucking the other’s glass from his hands and placing them aside. Xiumin raised an eyebrow at the move but didn’t say anything. Jongdae hesitated a mere second before placing a hand on Xiumin’s waist and pulling him close at the same time as his lips clashed with the model’s.

Xiumin tasted like the fine wine they had been drinking - bitter yet sweet but also sparks of forbidden excitement. He felt the other accepting the sudden kiss and kissing back with as much fervor. Jongdae let himself sink into the feeling, forgetting his ex, the media and backslash, the troubles this could bring and just kissed back intensively.

Xiumin kissed how he looked, experienced and detailed, tongue twisting just so, lips sucking right there as Jongdae tilted his head and exposed his throat. Xiumin kissed with caution, familiar with the pattern of not marking others and pulled away to tug the other into his bedroom with a strong hand clasped on Jongdae’s wrist.

  
  


It was really supposed to be just one night. A fuck with a random man, get over the frustration and anger and move on with life with a broken heart and take time to mend it while writing new songs. But Jongdae wondered when it had turned into a second, a third and a fourth meeting in the apartment filled with semi-nude photos of Xiumin. And when Xiumin had turned into Kim Minseok.

  
  


“Fuck you’re tight,” Jongdae gasped, fingers deep in Minseok’s tight hole. He pushed the digits in, twisting them and spreading them to loosen Minseok for his cock. He curled his fingers up, pressing right against the model’s prostate and making him push backwards with a moan begging for more.

Jongdae brought his other hand on Minseok’s ass, squeezing the round flesh before slapping it. Minseok grunted, staring over his shoulder and challenging Jongdae to do it again, to do _more_. Jongdae smirked and slapped him again, the sound harsh in the confines of Minseok’s bedroom.

Minseok tilted his hips, bringing Jongdae’s fingers right up against his prostate and fucked himself on the digits, “fuck me, Dae. Spread me with your cock.”

Jongdae’s groan was deep and rugged, the words spiraling him high into arousal. He pulled his fingers out and delivered another hard slap on Minseok’s cheeks. “So filthy, begging for my cock.”

Minseok wet his lips, handing the condom to the vocalist. “I like yours the best,” he said nonchalantly, sliding a hand under himself to stroke his hard length. “You fill me up so well.”

Jongdae’s breath hitched and not only from his own hands as he slid the protection on his hard length and gave it a few strokes. Minseok had discovered his kink for dirty talk after the second time he visited and was abusing it ever since.

“Ready?” Jongdae asked, spreading lube over his cock as well as some more on the rim.

“Please..” Minseok sighed, pushing against the single digit teasing him, “give it to me. Fill me up.”

Jongdae moved to kneel between Minseok’s legs and held on his hips as he guided himself in. The tightness was almost too much, he hadn’t stretched the other as much as before. With a curse he pushed in, pausing after getting just the head in to breath. “Fuck you’re tight.” He gasped, moving other hand to Minseok’s hip as well to keep him grounded and stable as he rocked into the heat.

“Y-yeah.. fuck so good,” Minseok said, breath hitching at the initial pain as he head lulled to hang low. He took a moment to relax before rocking back, encouraging Jongdae to _fucking_ move.

The vocalist grabbed Minseok's hips hard as he pushed in, the heat unbearable as he pulled back to slide back in slowly. Jongdae moaned loudly as he fucked Minseok, his pace growing faster and deeper with each push. He could feel the sweat trickling down his neck as he fucked the model hard and fast until Minseok groaned and suddenly flopped down on his stomach.

“Let’s change, lay down,” He said, voice low and breathy as he turned and sat up. He pushed the other’s chest to get him to lay down, “I want to ride you.” He said as he was met with Jongdae’s confused gaze.

They shuffled around for a moment before Minseok moved to straddle the vocalist, slowly lowering himself down on his hard length. Bracing himself with arms on Jongdae’s thighs, Minseok started to move, up and down, up and down, grind and up. His hips moved in agonizing pattern, bringing them closer to the edge. 

Jongdae bit his lip as he watched Minseok ride him. The hard muscle glistening with sweat, thigh muscles working hard as the model bounced on Jongdae’s cock. He moaned Minseok’s name and braced his legs up for more leverage, pushing the model and forcing him to brace himself forward on Jongdae’s chest instead.

The vocalist wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist, sliding his hands down to squeeze his ass as he started to fuck up in the other man, meeting his downward thrusts.

Minseok let himself fall on the other’s chest as Jongdae fucked him deep and hard. He licked the sweat on Jongdae’s chest, moaning at the salty taste as he wrapped his lips around Jongdae’s nipple and sucked hard making the other gasp.

Moving a hand from Minseok’s ass to his cock between them. Jongdae stroked the other’s member sloppily and without rhythm. The touch was still enough for the model to release with a groan and bite down on Jongdae’s chest.

Jongdae fucked him through his orgasm before letting himself slide over the edge and cum with Minseok’s walls milking him through it. He pushed the other off himself after and pulled off the condom to toss it away.

Minseok watched lazily as Jongdae got up and took a quick shower. It was an unspoken rule for them: the vocalist cleaning up and leaving his apartment without lingering. 

It was better for them, this was just for Jongdae to get over the breakup and fulfill his needs and that was all that Minseok wanted too. What Minseokd had failed to tell Jongdae that this wasn’t how he normally worked. Jongdae never kissed him goodbye either, he just nodded his greetings to the model and walked out.

The flash and rapid clicks alerted Jongdae when he stepped out from Minseok’s apartment. A reporter. Jongdae slammed the door shut and walked briskly to the elevators avoiding the questions of what is your relation with Xiumin? Are you two friends? People have seen you visiting him a lot lately, are you dating him? What is your relationship exactly?

“He’s my friend, can’t I visit a friend?” Jongdae said, hoping it would shut the reporter. He tuned out the following questions and walked quickly to his car.

The next morning he woke up to a call from his manager and a fist pounding on his door before the electric lock opened and his manager walked in.

“What the fuck is this, Jongdae? Are you fucking with Xiumin? The playboy model? For fucks sake. I know the break up was bad but did you really have to jump into mindless fucking with the playboy model?! First you drink days end and I have to worry that you won’t leave out and make a joke out of yourself when drunk and then you just decide to fuck a playboy model.”

“Relax, Baekhyun.” Jongdae sighed, rubbing his face. “I just went once, after the break up. Chanyeol hooked us up.”

“Once?! Are you fucking kidding me, Kim Jongdae. Your fans have been sending us photos from at least four different days with worried messages and asking for clarification. Now a tabloid posted photos of you walking out of his apartment claiming that you’ve been using him to get revenge on your ex.”

“Okay. I’ve been there more than once, yes.” Jongdae said, offering coffee to his manager before setting his tea to brew, “we’re just fucking, no strings attached. I don’t see how that’s your or anyone else’s problem than mine. I told the reporter we’re friends.”

“You can’t do this, Jongdae. Your image is going to be ruined. You are throwing your career away by acting carelessly. All the years you’ve worked hard to get where you are and you’re ready to throw that away for this?! You have to stop this, he’s not...” Baekhyun paused, biting down on his lip, “he’s not good for you now. Or ever. He’s a playboy, he’s known for fucking around!”

Jongdae shrugged, “He hasn’t said a word to anyone and it’s been a month since the break up. You can’t stop me from seeing him. Minseok is a model, not a prostitute. He might have been a rebound for the first time but not for the fifth. Let it go, Baekhyun.”

“Minseok? Jongdae.. Just -- just how close is your relationship with him?” Baekhyun sighed after a moment, looking at the vocalist closely. This was going to be a hell of a case to clean from the media.

“I don’t know, we’re fuck buddies, maybe more maybe less. We don’t label.” Jongdae said and tasted his tea. He really didn’t know what they were so it wasn’t really a lie. 

Baekhyun’s voice was soft when he spoke, “don’t let yourself be hurt again, Dae. I’ll find a way to clear this for now but you need to be careful.”

Jongdae nodded, looking over his phone as the screen flashed with a new message: ‘xiumin: fuck! did you see the news? what we do??’

Taking the phone he quickly typed in an answer ‘we’ll continue the same. I want you’. With an afterthought he typed in another line ‘I need you’ and tossed the phone away.

Jongdae took his tea mug again and took a sip of it before looking at Baekhyun, “I won’t. I know what I’m doing. Don’t worry, I’ll finish the new record with the dance and rock tracks Chanyeol has been wanting to do. I feel like doing something else than romantic ballads for now. And Minseok is a good muse.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat me up or hit me with prompts. I don't bite, I'm friendly and I need more xiuchen fans to talk with. 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://xiaolianhuax.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax)


End file.
